


ready, player one?

by barryshal



Series: halbarry collection [4]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen in Lingerie, Engagement, Hal needs to stop being needy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rating is for second part, least underneath his costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: It was that time of year again where kids and sometimes even adults would dress up for Halloween. Wally was no expectation to that and well, he wanted to be something different from being the Flash this year. He’s been the scarlet speedster hero for the past years but this year he got to do a group dress up with his uncle and said uncle’s fiancé after much begging and puppy eyes.





	ready, player one?

**Author's Note:**

> halloween has been one of my favorite holidays and halbarry is my guilt ships especially with hal being a good uncle to wally like barry is. also this was inspired by the discord server that barry plays as princess peach when they play mario bros so this came to be. oops.

It was that time of year again where kids and sometimes even adults would dress up for Halloween. Wally was no expectation to that and well, he wanted to be something different from being the Flash this year. He’s been the scarlet speedster hero for the past years but this year he got to do a group dress up with his uncle and said uncle’s fiancé after much begging and puppy eyes. The young red head runs up to Hal with a giggle escaping his lips when picked up. “Hal! Put me down! Put me down!”

Hal couldn’t help it when he saw his fiancé’s nephew came running up to him, gently putting him down. Fixing the fake moustache he was wearing, “How do I look Mario?” He winks at the youngster who was clad in red while he was dressed up as Luigi. They had agreed to be the two brothers while Barry had the shorter end of the stick.

“Not too shabby Luigi,” The red head giggles more before sliding on his hat and grabbing his bag, “Uncle B isn’t down yet. .And I want to go get candy.”

The test pilot was going to say something but he was cut off as the clicks of heels as he directs his attention to it. And nearly chokes on himself at the sight.

“Well, you’re definitely not going to eat it all tonight Wally.” Barry says as he had lifted some of the skirt part of the bubblegum pink dress to walk better down the stairs. He was the unfortunate one being dressed up as Princess Peach, wig and all. It was a little joke but Barry was always the mushroom kingdom princess when it came to playing Mario Kart on their gaming system. And probably the strange part is that Barry looked remarkable for the well known video game character. With his blue eyes highlighted with some eyeshadow and lips were glossed into a lovely shade of pink with the wig going well with his face. He had to go online to get a dress that would fit him well due to him having a male body over the feminine one. Luckily he was a little more slender than Hal to manage to squeeze into it. He drops the bit of skirt so the red heels would no longer be seen as he raised an eyebrow at them who been staring at him for awhile. “What?”

Wally was the first to break the silence, obviously not minding that his uncle was wearing a pink dress and some makeup when he went over with a gasp. “You look so pretty, Uncle Barry! Almost like Princess Peach herself!” He says excitedly and takes one gloved hand, other holding the bag. “But let’s go, go! We have houses to go to!” He said to pull Barry along as Barry takes his other hand into Hal’s hand.

The trio quickly leaves but Hal locks the door since he knows how his fiancé is about that before hurrying to them. The brown haired male grins and returns his hand in with Barry’s to lace together. “Hey babe, you look beautiful.”

“Not now Hal.” He looks at Hal with an unamused face though he really did like it that his fiancé thought he looked beautiful as Princess Peach. It gave him some confidence as they stop at the first house for Wally. “Be sure to say thank you for your treat!” Barry calls out and tries not to notice the confused looks at the other parents, his parasol on his wrist.

“I will!” Wally says as he holds out his bag to the neighbor and does his trick or treat before a thank you. Running back to the other two to keep going to get more candy, sometimes showing them what he got. Still begging to Barry to let him have some candy when they were walking back. “Please Uncle B? Hal, help me out here. .”

Hal chuckled as he carries his fiancé bridal style since heels weren’t fun to walk in for trick or treating. “Hey, don’t pin me against my princess now.” He jokes, ignoring the small smack he got.

The red head just grinned at him, “But he’s not the boss of you, Hal.”

Barry squints at Wally, “You’re allowed to either pick five pieces or a king size bar. I don’t think Bruce would be too happy if you went over with a sugar rush.” He tells him since Alfred, Bruce’s butler agreed to pick up Wally after they went trick or treating soon. “Plus I’m sure you’ll have even more sweets when you go over.” He tells him as he was set down gently so Hal could unlock the door. “Alfred will be here so go get your overnight bag and look out for him, alright?”

Hal smiled at them, they were very close you could tell and silently relieved that Barry stepped in as he watches Wally give the bag to Barry before the other dashed to his room. “It will just be us. . You know what I’m thinking Barry?”

The blond smiles when he watched his nephew go before back at Hal. “Either you want to stay up and eat Wally’s candy or something else in mind?” He crosses his arms with the white satin gloves still on as he looks at him after waving to Wally when he left with Alfred.

“Mmm. . Maybe something else if you don’t mind Barr. I mean princess.” Hal says as he gives a mock bow to Barry, looking up. Smiling as he flinched a bit when his fake moustache was peeled off his lips. “Ow!” The GL whined before looking at him.

Barry raised an eyebrow as he holds up the fake ‘stache with his glove. “Much better now. .Now I can kiss you, my hero.” He winks before pulling Hal into a kiss, happy without the itchy moustache. “Now tell me, what exactly is on your mind Hal.”

The darker haired male looks at his fiancé, “Well, now that you mention it princess.” He starts as he picks up Barry with ease, “How about you show me my reward for saving you? What do you say?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he holds Barry close to him.

“Hal!”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my tumblr at bvrryshal ! or send a prompt !


End file.
